Below the stars
by pridefulrose
Summary: What happens when Kaiba brings back Atem to the space station? post dsod


When he had managed to get him into the space station, Atem had been unconscious. The CEO had placed him on the bed and let him wake up on his own. Kaiba exited the room and contented himself with contemplating the view. Earth spun on its own axis as he waited for his rival to wake up. How much time passed before Atem woke up, was a mystery to them both. However, when he had finally heard the footsteps the brunet didn't turn around until he felt Atem's presence behind him.

Kaiba spun around and faced him with anticipation. Adrenaline was already filling his veins and making him high. He drank in every detail of the ancient Egyptian and how incredibly breathtaking he was. The former king came next to him and walked towards the window. Kaiba was just content with watching. The brunet understood he was more than bound to this god that he had stolen from heaven. Dimensions were not strong enough to hold him back.

He had won.

Suddenly, his arms surrounded Atem. The former king allowed the gesture. Both of them had waited so long for this. The brunet could not contain himself anymore, Kaiba started kissing his neck and he aspired Atem's scent. His hands started wandering, one made its way underneath Atem's shirt and a strong shiver rattled his small companion. Kaiba took off the god's shirt and let it fall unto the ground. Atem's chest was his to mark now. He started kissing it, biting it and savoring his taste. He took off his pants and admired Atem and with passion and aggression, he pushed him against the glass. Atem quivered in his arms, unknown to the brunet, his kisses where becoming dizzying for his rival. Kaiba turned him around so he was facing Earth.

"Now this, Atem, is what I promise you. Everything you want," he whispered against his ear as he prepared the former pharaoh to receive him.

"No matter what, you already have me. My soul is bound to you. No matter what you ask, it would be yours," Kaiba swore with conviction.

They both looked down to Earth. Atem knew how terrifying this man, that was so intense, could be. He would bring hell to reach him…...to have him. The world be damned. He felt Kaiba push against him. He listened to Kaiba repeating his name and the erotic dance began. Only their breaths could be heard. Atem's moans were amplified in the silent room. Kaiba was lost in the maddening sound of his melody, his heart beat and the sin he was committing. The idea that he was tainting a god was making him lose what little sanity he had left. It was extremely poetic to him that the god himself was more than willing to be tainted. Kaiba's hand started a journey from his chest towards his face. He tilted it and looked down. Atem looked back at him. It was left unsaid yet he heard it in his mind, Atem shivered, at the silent proclamation:

"If you wanted it, I would make the world be yours," Kaiba promised.

Atem was moaning.

This was madness!

And yet he spread his legs a little bit wider.

He arched his back a little bit further.

And he moaned Kaiba's name a little bit louder.

Kaiba was not holding back after such display. He had Atem against the window. He placed his larger hand on top of Atem's, their fingers slightly intertwined. Atem was incoherent, the friction of Kaiba's member was making him feel like his nerves were on fire. The proximity of his body…the fierce passion in each thrust…it was almost like a dream. Atem peered up and smirked. He wondered how many had wanted this man and here he was completely sold to him. His life tied to the red strings in his fingers. He had allowed a mortal seduce a god. Kaiba smirked back, he had claimed a god for himself, a god that enthralled him and claimed him from the mundane world.

Suddenly, the sensation of pleasure within his body stopped. Once more, he was turned around. Kaiba gripped his thighs and Atem locked his legs around him. They were facing each other now. Those eyes, Atem thought with delight, they are bordering on madness for me. He took Seto's face in his hands and kissed those lips. Kaiba more than anything wanted to look at Atem's expressions as they lost themselves in their own little world of pleasure. A world that was hermetically closed from the outside world. No one else could reach them, one else dared try.

Kaiba had sold his soul to this man. He had him tattooed in his mind. Kaiba's heart had shaped his name in the last piece of its puzzle. Atem's kisses were leaving scars on his skin…marks that would never leave.

"Atem, Atem, Atem, Atem," he chanted deliriously.

Atem chanted his name back….and with a perfect thrust Atem came. His back arched with pleasure. His legs held Kaiba with more pressure and he screamed his name. Kaiba moved still wanting to prolong it for him. Atem was slowly coming out of his high but it was difficult. He let Kaiba be as he continued with his rough movements. Kaiba kissed his neck and chanted his name in solemn whispers against his ear. Atem hugged himself to Kaiba their hearts molding each other…to each other

Moments later, Kaiba came inside him with a loud cry and shivered in delight. He was claiming the god from everyone else. Atem was his! His! Slowly and with quivering legs, they both slid to the ground. Atem kissed Kaiba's face over and over again. The brunet had his arms around him. They did not want to move. Atem smiled as he saw Kaiba's love openly reflected in his eyes. They both fell asleep after Kaiba carried him to the bed closely embraced.

Deeply in love, lets be selfish together…...far away from Earth.

Actions


End file.
